Dualities
by Winter Sapphire
Summary: It’s easier to pretend that everything is normal than to face the reality that it’s not. A series of two-sentence drabbles centered around the dualities of chakras.


Title: "Dualities"  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 665  
Characters: Peter/Claire (canon  
Summary: It's easier to pretend that everything is normal than to face the reality that it's not. A series of drabbles centered around the dualities of chakras.  
Spoilers: AU after 2.3, Kindred.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes, sorry to disappoint you.

* * *

**Root**:

_Fear_: She doesn't want to die, she really doesn't, and the terror she feels with it looming on the horizon draws the _fight or flight_ response back out of her so simply it was like it never disappeared. She chooses flight.

_Survival_: They say the ability to survive is blocked by fear, but he doesn't believe that. Doesn't believe it because she's running at him with death on her heels and he knows he'll have to die for her; it doesn't scare him at all.

**Spleen**:

_Pleasure_: There's something in his smile, his eyes, that puts her at ease and makes her forget the rest of the world. She's been infatuated before but never in love and the pleasure it gives her makes her feel like the happiest person alive.

_Guilt_: She doesn't know that he knows and the guilt he feels for keeping it secret tears him apart each time she smiles her sad, little smile at him. But she can never know, they can never happen, and he'll take the secret to his grave.

**Solar Plexus**:

_Willpower_: He thought he was strong enough to withstand the hold she has on him, but each day her pull becomes stronger and stronger and it becomes harder and harder. His willpower is slowly crumbling and he is desperately trying to keep it from breaking completely.

_Shame_: She knows she should feel shame at what she feels, knows that it's bad and wrong in so many ways, but she can't. She's connected to him on so many levels like she's never been connected to anyone before; how could that be wrong?

**Heart**:

_Grief_: He wasn't supposed to leave her, he was the only person she could count on to remain around for her eternity. But now he's gone and she's never felt more grief; she's never felt more alone.

_Love_: He doesn't know who she is or where she's from but he paints her continuously, sketches her with the same sad and lost expression in every piece. He doesn't know her name but he knows, with every fiber of his being, that he loves her more than anything in the world.

**Throat**:

_Lies_: He shows up at her door one day, his eyes the same gentle shade of brown she remembers, and he kisses her in a way that he never would have before he disappeared. She knows it's wrong, that he must not remember who she is, but she's waited so long she doesn't even try to correct the lies he believes.

_Truth_: She must not know he can read minds because she's thinking the truth so clearly, so painfully clearly. He tightens his grip but doesn't let go, can't let go because he knows she needs him just as much as he needs her.

**Third Eye**:

_Illusion_: She lives her life under the illusion that he doesn't remember anything because it's just easier that way. It's easier to pretend that everything is normal than to face the reality that it's not.

_Insight_: He plays along because it gives him more insight to her and the world around them, gives him bits and pieces back of the life he's lost and of the relationship they had before. It gives him the knowledge and comfort that it would have ended the same even if he had never forgotten.

**Crown**:

_Pure Cosmic Energy_: Years go by and he can't believe the power he has at his fingertips; pure cosmic energy that could destroy the world in the hands of one and heal it completely in another's. Pure cosmic energy that he would give up in the blink of an eye for her--he knew now that everything was for her.

_Earthly Attachment_: She thought that after all this time the world would have lost its meaning, that all of her earthly attachments would have worn away to nothing. But he's still here standing beside her and she knows it's him that keeps her grounded to the world.

* * *

So... funny story. Thursday night/Friday morning I was sitting at my desk thinking about what I could write for an outline for my Philosophy assignment with the ideas of showing the dualities of chakras when I found an old Avatar writing community called **7_chakras**. I started reading the prompts to see if they gave me ideas... and the more and more I read them the more and more they reminded me of Paire. Needless to say, somehow I ended up writing fourteen two-sentence drabbles revolving around Peter and Claire without ever outwardly stating their names. At least I turned my outline in on time. _ I wonder what my professor's going to think... heh. Anyway, hope you enjoy! There will be a short explanation for chakras at the end for those who don't know about them. :)

Also, an explanation for Chakras for those who don't know about them and want to:

If you're a fan of Avatar: The Last Airbender you probably have a vague idea of what chakras are, but what you might not know is that they _are_ based on reality and weren't just made up for the show (though the show was actually very accurate to the actual chakras).

If you were paying attention to the bolded words then you probably realized there were seven different chakras: root, spleen, solar plexus, heart, throat, third eye, and crown. Chakras are primarily part of Eastern cultures and religion such as Hinduism and are located around the different parts of the body where spiritual energy pools the most.

Each chakra has two dualities, or things that work against each other, that need to be balanced to overcome and "unlock" the individual chakras. For more information on this look at the quotes at the top of each individual prompt set at **7_chakras**. :) If you're interested in learning more chakraenergy dot com has a lot of information on chakras (though my friend says the "chakra test" isn't very accurate in determining which ones are open and which are closed, as an FYI).

Thanks for reading!

-WS


End file.
